Ronan Malloy
Ronan Malloy (né Aiden Lansing) is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Jeff Branson. Biography Ronan Malloy was the son stolen from his mother Nina Webster at birth by Rose DeVille and sold to a wealthy couple, the Lansings. He formerly worked for the Los Angeles Police Department. Corruption in the GCPD In 2010, Ronan came to town. Ronan pretended not to know Detective Sid Meeks, but later met with him and told him that Chance Chancellor wouldn't be a problem for them. Ronan seemed to be a shady cop in cahoots with both Sid and District Attorney Owen Pomerantz. Ronan became Chance's new partner at the Genoa City Police Department. He was assigned to help Chance protect Heather Stevens who had recently been taunted and stalked. Chance immediately had a personality conflict with his new partner. Ronan later revealed he used to live in Genoa City before moving to L.A. Ronan alluded to having a mother in Genoa City and seemed to have a fondness for Nina Webster. He also seemed to be connected to Nina's long time friend Christine Blair. In a phone conversation on July 22, 2010 with Christine, Ronan was revealed to be Nina's long-lost son. Thus, he and Chance were maternal half brothers. Ronan was assigned to protect Heather on his own, but Heather hated him and wanted Chance reassigned to her so she was being difficult. Ronan grabbed her arm and Heather's father, Paul Williams, punched him. Christine ran in and stood up for Ronan, saying that he was an undercover cop working with her and the Justice Department to protect Chance and Heather. Chance was arrested on drug posession and went to court. Christine actually planted the drugs so Chance would be safe at home on suspension. Chance's Hearing, Ex-Fiancée and Death When Chance and Nina arrived, Chance went into his hearing with Heather, Ronan and Sid. Surprisingly Chance made a false confession in order to investigate a drug ring operating out of the local prison with the help of GCPD and received a six-month sentence. Christine didn't count on him confessing and putting himself in even more danger in jail. At the courthouse, Heather, Ronan and Christine discussed how much they hated setting up Chance. At the station, Ronan, Christine and Heather marveled over the turn of events with Chance. Ronan was impressed in spite of their concern - he didn't think Chance had it in him. Heather and Ronan asked Owen to drop the charges against Chance but he refused. While visiting Chance in jail, Ronan, Sid and Heather came in and said they had asked the warden to put Chance in isolation. Chance refused. Ronan and Chance argued. Heather asked what she was supposed to tell Nina. Chance said, "Tell her I'm good". Ronan and Heather left. Back at Crimson Lights, Heather and Ronan told Christine and Paul what happened with Chance. Shortly afterwards, Ronan had an affair with Chance's ex-fiancée, Chloe Mitchell, and there were indications that he was a dirty cop working for the same drug ring that Chance was investigating on his own. Ultimately it was reveleaed that Ronan was only pretending to be a dirty cop as part of a federal sting against Genoa City's corruption, and he learned that district attorney Owen Pomerantz was the leader of the drug ring. Owen forced Ronan to shoot and kill Chance (who was out of prison at that point and closing in on the ring) and Ronan complied in order to maintain his cover. Ronan was briefly jailed but released, much to Nina's dismay. Nina had witnessed the shooting and was unable to forgive Ronan for killing his own brother -- until she learned that Chance was alive and in Witness Protection. Recent Developments After saying goodbye to Chance, Nina asked Ronan if he was going to stick around. Ronan explains that his job makes it hard for him to do that. Christine brings Ronan back a little while later to assist Heather (who still thought Ronan killed Chance) in prosecuting Owen. In November, 2010, at the Newman ranch, Ronan told Meggie McClean that Murphy had ruined her plans to kill Victor Newman thanks to paralyzed Murphy's ingenious use of morse code to tell them all about her nefarious past. Heather said she had been in touch with the District Attorney's office where Meggie's previous husband, Murphy's son, was murdered. Heather revealed that there were many victims from whom she had stolen money. Ronan noted that Victor came walking in and Meggie just couldn't resist. She had to have one last score. Victor said that was why Meggie had hit on him and followed him back to town. Even though he told her that he loved Nikki Newman very much, Meggie kept on trying. Victor asked if Meggie honestly thought he'd leave Nikki for her. Meggie told them it was insane and asked what was wrong with them. She said Murphy was confused and untrustworthy. After briefly leaving Genoa City, Ronan was asked by the Mayor to return and head up the high-profile investigation into Diane Jenkins' murder. During the investigation - during which he had a brief affair with Phyllis - Ronan uncovered many dirty secrets of those who were suspects in Diane's murder. Just prior to the case being solved, it was revealed that Ronan was also assisting Chance, the U.S. military, and the F.B.I. in an investigation of Colin Atkinson's organized crime activities. Ronan was able to arrest Colin, save Genevieve from an assassination attempt, and resulted in Patty Williams being flushed from hiding (Patty had secretly escaped from the asylum and been using Diane's death as part of a complex revenge scheme against her enemies in town). Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Men of Genoa City Category:Heros Category:Protagonists Category:Villains Category:Antagonists Category:Antiheroes Category:No Longer on the Show Category:1980s Category:2010s